


Night of Masks

by mithrial



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial
Summary: Commission from Tolkien inspired writer Spiced Wine for a banner to illustrate her fiction: Night Of Masks.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Night of Masks

[](https://postimg.cc/kBccd6Sf)

**Author's Note:**

> [Night of Masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999981) by Spiced Wine


End file.
